1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to network information access and, more particularly, to software, systems and methods for implementing application-independent functionality within a network infrastructure.
2. Relevant Background
Increasingly, business data processing systems, entertainment systems, and personal communications systems are implemented by computers across networks that are interconnected by internetworks (e.g., the Internet). The Internet is rapidly emerging as the preferred system for distributing and exchanging data. Data exchanges support applications including electronic commerce, broadcast and multicast messaging, videoconferencing, gaming, and the like.
The Internet is a collection of disparate computers and networks coupled together by a web of interconnections using standardized communications protocols. The Internet is characterized by its vast reach as a result of its wide and increasing availability and easy access protocols. Unfortunately, the heterogeneous nature of the Internet makes it difficult for the hardware and software that implement the Internet to add functionality.
The Open System Interconnection (OSI) network model usefully describes networked data communication, such as the Internet, as a series of logical layers or protocol layers. Each layer provides services to the layer above it, and shields the layer above it from details of lower layers. Each layer is configured to communicate with other similar level layers. In general, computers at network nodes (e.g., clients and servers) implement higher level processes including application layer, presentation layer, and session layer processes. Lower level processes, including network layer, data link layer and physical layer operate to place data in a form suitable for communication across a raw communication channel or physical link. Between the higher and lower level processes is a transport layer that typically executes on a machine at the network node, but is highly dependent on the lower level processes.
While standards exist for these layers, application designers have a high level of control and can implement semantics and functionality at the higher layers with a great deal of latitude. In contrast, lower layers are highly standardized. Implementing or modifying functionality in a lower layer protocol is very difficult as such changes can affect almost all users of the network. Devices such as routers that are typically associated with infrastructure operate exclusively at the lower protocol layers making it difficult or impossible to implement functionality such as real-time processing, data compression, encryption and error correction within a network infrastructure.
Although the term “Internet infrastructure” encompasses a variety of hardware and software mechanisms, the term primarily refers to routers, router software, and physical links between these routers that function to transport data packets from one network node to another.
Internet infrastructure components such as routers and switches are, by design, asynchronous. Also by design, it is difficult to accurately predict or control the route a particular packet will take through the Internet. This architecture is intended to make the Internet more robust in the event of failures, and to reduce the cost, complexity and management concerns associated with infrastructure components. As a result, however, a particular node or machine cannot predict the capabilities of the downstream mechanisms that it must rely on to deliver a packet to its destination. A sending node cannot expect all mechanisms in the infrastructure to support the functions and/or syntax necessary to implement such functions as real time processing, data compression, encryption, and error correction.
For example, it is difficult if not impossible to conduct synchronous or time-aware operations over the Internet. Such operations include, for example, real-time media delivery, access to financial markets, interactive events, and the like. While each IP packet includes information about the time it was sent, the time base is not synchronous between sender and receiver, making the time indication inaccurate. Packets are buffered at various locations through the Internet infrastructure, and there is no accurate way to ascertain the actual age or time of issue of the packet. Hence, critical packets may arrive too late.
Data compression is a well-known technique to improve the efficiency of data transport over a communication link. Typically, data compression is performed at nodes sending the data and decompression performed at a node receiving the data. Infrastructure components responsible for sending the information between the sending and receiving processes do not analyze whether effective compression has been performed, nor can the infrastructure implement compression on its own. Where either the sending or receiving process is incapable of effective compression, the data goes uncompressed. This creates undesirable burden that affects all users. While modems connecting a user over a phone line often apply compression to that link, there is no analogous function within the Internet infrastructure itself. A need exists for Internet infrastructure components that compress data between network nodes to improve transport within the Internet.
Similarly, encryption and other data security techniques are well known techniques to ensure only authorized users can read data. Like compression, however, encryption is typically performed by user-level and application-level processes. If either sending or receiving process cannot perform compatible encryption, the data must be sent in the clear or by non-network processes. A need exists for Internet infrastructure components that apply encryption or other security processes transparently to users.
As another example, forward error correction (FEC) is a known technique to reduced traffic volume, reduce latency, and/or increase data transfer speed over lossy connections. FEC adds redundant information, also referred to as error correction code, to the original message, allowing the receiver to retrieve the message even if it contains erroneous bits. FEC coding can enhances decoded bit error rate values three order of magnitude relative to systems not implementing any FEC techniques. When the error can be detected and corrected at the receiving end, there is less need to resend data. FEC is extensively used in many digital communication systems at some level and in mass storage technology to compensate for media and storage system errors.
However, FEC is not used within the Internet infrastructure. This stems in part from the additional complexity, cost and management tasks that such capability would impose on the system hardware and software. FEC requires that the sender and receiver both implement compatible FEC processes. Hence, most if not all infrastructure components would have to be replaced or modified to implement FEC in an effective manner. Efforts to implement FEC between sending and receiving nodes are outlined in IETF RFC 2733. This proposed standard applies to real time transport protocol (RTP) communications between a client and server. This FEC method affects endpoints to a data transfer, but does not affect servers and or other infrastructure components located between the endpoints. Hence, a need exists for systems and methods that implement FEC within the Internet infrastructure to offer the benefits of FEC technology seamlessly to network users.
In most cases these types of functionality are implemented in higher level processes (e.g., the OSI application layer, presentation layer, session layer and/or transport layer). However this requires that sending and receiving nodes implement a common syntax. For example, both sending and receiving nodes must implement complementary encryption/decryption processes, however once this is ensured, the communication will be encrypted through out transport. In practice there are multiple standards for real-time processing, encryption, compression, and error correction, and one or the other node may be unable to support the protocols of the other nodes. Hence, it is desirable to implement such functionality is a manner that is independent of the higher level processes so that otherwise incompatible or incapable application-level processes can benefit.
In other cases, for example real time processing and error correction, it is desirable to have the functionality implemented within the network infrastructure, not only between the nodes. For example, implementing error correction only between the sending and receiving nodes is only a partial solution, as the infrastructure components that operate at lower network layers (e.g., transport, network, data link and/or physical layer) cannot read error correction codes inserted at higher network layers. As another example, traffic prioritization within the network benefits from knowledge of when packets were actually sent so that they can be delivered in time for real-time processes.
A particular need exists in environments that involve multiple users accessing a network resource such as a web server. Web servers are typically implemented with rich functionality and are often extensible in that the functionality provided can be increased modularly to provide general-purpose and special-purpose functions. Examples include information services, broadcast, multicast and videoconference services, as well as most electronic commerce (e-commerce) applications. In these applications it is important that functionality provided by network-connected resources be provided in a dependable, timely and efficient manner.
Many e-commerce transactions are abandoned by the user because system performance degradations frustrate the purchaser before the transaction is consummated. While a transaction that is abandoned while a customer is merely browsing through a catalog may be tolerable, abandonment when the customer is just a few clicks away from a purchase is highly undesirable. However, existing Internet transport mechanisms and systems do not allow the e-commerce site owner any ability to distinguish between the “just browsing” and the “about to buy” customers as this information is represented at higher network layers that are not recognized by the infrastructure components. In fact, the vagaries of the Internet may lead to the casual browser receiving a higher quality of service while the about-to-buy customer becomes frustrated and abandons the transaction.